


The Significance of a Golden Feather || The Golden Feather AU

by FishCatCrafts



Series: Golden Feathers AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Golden Feather AU, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids AU, Mainly just a bunch of mentioned characters, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Philzaminecraft - Freeform, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, TOMMYWINGIT, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit with wings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), hes trying tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Part 2 of the Golden Feather AU-Tommy had a flock; his family, his friends, anyone he considered good enough to receive one of his golden feathers.-A quick retelling of how every member got and lost their own Golden Feather
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic only
Series: Golden Feathers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099328
Comments: 13
Kudos: 574





	The Significance of a Golden Feather || The Golden Feather AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'd advise reading the first part before this, as you'll be very confused with the plot! You can find the first part in my Golden Feather AU Series log! 💕

Tommy was never one to allow his feathers to get dirty. He would clean, preen, and go through strenuous lengths to ensure the cleanliness of his wings. His family found it all rather amusing, the usually dirty and muddy Tommy prioritizing being clean. Phil couldn’t help the giddy smile on his face when the youngest asked for help.

When the blond was young, he’d give each of his family members- flock, his brain supplied, as not all of his family is blood related -one of his preened feathers. It would always be one of his golden down feathers, soft and delicate to the touch.

Techno was the first to receive a feather, a treasure to Tommy. The piglin was always known for his strength in battle and his mastery of the sword, but it was actually his ability to comfort that got him the gift. It was the night of the reveal, long after Tommy was reunited with his brothers and father and the promise of a better future. Tommy appreciated what his oldest brother had said that night and gave Techno the first of many feathers.

The piglin hybrid would stash it away behind his ear, keeping it safe by removing it at night and replacing it later upon waking. It was one of the possessions that he would cherish.

The second was Phil, Tommy’s dad and one of the few people the boy trusted with his wings. His dad was so unbelievably happy to have been given the sentimental object. He would tuck the glimmering gold between his ash gray plumage, a stark contrast but Phil loved it that way.

The third was Wilbur, who both was the next to get a feather and the one of two trusted by Tommy to help preen his wings. He had been given the gold after Tommy came to him during a night plagued with nightmares. The morning came, Tommy would slip into the older’s room and present the small down feather. Wil took it with a swell to his heart and attached it to his guitar with tape, right on the bottom next to a whale sticker. 

Eventually even Tubbo got one, the last and final member of his  _ family.  _ The two boys were already close as-is, conjoined to the hip as Phil would tease. They had been exploring a nearby flower field, Tommy stretching his wings and Tubbo playing with the flowers and bees. Tubbo would run after the younger as he soared through the sky, happily giggling as they went. As the sun reached a lower height and the boys sat in the heavenly glow of the yellow sun, Tommy plucked a soon-to-be loose down feather and gave it to the other off-handedly. Tubbo would go on to keep the feather in his chest pocket, close to his heart and always in near. 

Now his family wasn’t the only ones to be a part of his flock, there were plenty of others to follow. 

At the beginning of Dream SMP, the famous group of three had grown close to the young Tommy. So close that they had eventually gained their own place in his friend-family. Sapnap was the first to get a feather, boasting and flaunting the shimmering object placed under his bandana. Dream was the next, keeping the feather tied to a string on the end of his axe. George only received one as a customary thing, Tommy felt bad if he didn’t get one and the other two did. The short man kept it only because the others peer pressured him to, so he would often leave it on his window sill at his home. 

George was never really a part of his flock, so his betrayal wasn’t nearly as painful.

When the battle of L’manburg started, no one took it too seriously. The Dream Team kept their feathers close and only teased the small “rebellious” group. But, as the fighting grew to bloodshed and the words grew to a more vicious intent, the feathers were forgotten. They, just like L’manburg, were blown to pieces by TNT fire and consumed to ash. 

It was like an open wound to Tommy, who cherished his golden down just as much as his life. His would later cry, in solitude, at the loss of flock-members; not to death, but to betrayal. 

Every member (besides Eret, who was a traitor and deserved nothing) of L’manburg was eventually the holders of their very own feather. Wilbur had explained the importance of such a sentimental thing to them soon after they got it, and so they treasured it just as they would a diamond. 

Fundy held his within the red fur of his tail, only noticed when hitting the light just right. Niki had had hers long before the rest, due to being Wilbur’s friend during the early days of their childhood (Tommy wouldn’t admit that he loved her company and friendship more than he did Fundy’s). She would go on to create a necklace piece from it, encasing the delicate feather in glass and draping it around her neck at all times. 

As conflicts arose and more people joined the SMP, Tommy’s flock would change. The original four remained constant for a while, even if Phil and Techno weren’t physically there.

When Quackity, another avian, joined, Tommy was quick to accept the man into his flock. They hit it off near instantly; Tommy and Quackity being an infectious duo of jokes and laughter. The duck would receive a feather by the end of the first week. He hid it under his beanie, a clothing article almost never removed. 

The Pogtopia vs Manburg was had instilled a massive divide in the young avian’s heart. Quackity and Fundy were the first of many to lose their place in Tommy’s flock. Quackity, contrary to what Tommy believed, kept the feather safe throughout the conflict, stashed safely in his dark roots. Fundy’s feather was lost to the flames of the burning flag, creating the first tear in the fox-hybrid’s judgement and heart.

Wilbur ended up losing the precious golden plume too, during their escape from Manburg the guitar was lost and forgotten in the older’s memory. Tommy was more than willing to replace the feather, as he was molting due to stress and many new golden feathers were bound to fall. But Wilbur, as his first act as leader and to instil his place as Tommy’s superior, turned down the sentiment. What was the point in receiving such an object if it was only a temporary status? 

Tommy had been torn from then on out; the feather was only a symbol, but it was still as important to the bot as his disks were.

Even Wilbur was no longer part of his flock, eventually losing himself in his insanity and breaking away from his family.

When Techno finally answered their call for help, Tommy’s heart soared at the sight of the gold feather tucked behind the piglin’s ear (when was the last time he was actually able to fly anyway?). If Wil wasn’t part of his flock, at least Tech was!

But, as all things are, it just wasn’t meant to be.

The feather had been withered away just like the rest, consumed by hell-fire and reduced to ashes, among the ruins of L’manburg once more.

Tommy had been happy to see his father’s bane appear on his communicator, a beacon of hope on an otherwise one-sided battle field. Phil was family, Phil was part of his flock and would help.

But, once again, history was doomed to repeat.

Phil not only bathed the stone floor in his brother’s blood, but also the once yellow plumage. The golden soaked crimson and stained the bright hue red. It was left to rot, much like Phil would later do to Tommy for some time.

The last of his flock- Tubbo, Quackity, and Niki -were held close. Niki may have been drifting away, but her comforting presence was always welcome. It was always such a solid ground for Tommy.

Tommy ended up welcoming another to his flock, an enderman hybrid named Ranboo. They had worked together to steal from George, and that’s when Ranboo was given the feather. He would later attached it to the top button of his suit (Tommy was so eager to accept new flock members that he didn’t even bother to make a real relationship with them).

Exile would boil the blond avian to nothing but a simmering pile of nothing. He was a fluff of easily manipulated feathers to Dream, that was all. Every part of his once full and social life was torn from his hands, replaced with a shell of his brother and the wretched masked man. 

His once beautiful, pristine wings were coated in muck and dirt. The gold would fade and become dingy in the light. What was the use of preening and presenting his wings if there was no one to flash them off to?

Dream was eventually presented with a feather too, when the man convinced the poor boy that he was his only friend- his only  _ flock _ . Dream took it with honey-coated words and false appreciation. He would later cradle the feather and use it to further tear the young boy apart.

The vile man- creature, more like -would set aflame the land Tommy worked too hard to fill, releasing the dull, once golden down into the heat. Dream would rip and take more feathers from the once beautiful wings, leaving the boy with clipped feathers and a broken resolve. 

The next feathers to be given would be to the boy’s dear father, but not from Tommy’s hands. 

Dream would give the man, Philza, the gold, red, and white feathers as a form of fake condolences. “Your son is dead” Dream would pretend to mourn, faking a suicide would be easy. 

Phil would take his youngest away from the cursed man and nurture the young one until the feathers grew back and his flight returned. Tommy would soon see family in them again, replacing the lost and destroyed gold with new. They would replace the old and return the sentiment. 

Tommy would finally have a sign that they weren’t just part of his flock, he was also part of theirs. 

A crystal emerald adorn his ear and a feather of black would nestle within his own. He felt happy, whole, and welcomed for the first time in years. 

Tommy’s wings would unfurl at their full length once more. He’d accept Tubbo and Wilbur again and his heart would keen at the prospect of his flock returning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading! I love getting comments and reply to nearly every one, so consider leaving one? I love hearing how people thought about it!


End file.
